kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Arrow
The , more commonly referred to as the Sonic Arrow, is a bladed bow-like side weapon used primarily by any Kamen Rider who transforms using an Energy Lockseed (except for Kurokage Shin). However, it can be summoned and utilized by Gaim if he assumes Kiwami Arms. When in combat, the bow can be used for both firing and slashing purposes. It can also use different abilities depending on which Energy Arms the Rider is equipped with. *Melon Energy Arms: Creates a melon that fires multiple arrows. *Cherry Energy Arms: Either fires homing arrows or creates a cherry that can split into a rain of arrows. *Peach Energy Arms: Unknown *Lemon Energy Arms: Unknown *Dragon Energy Arms: Unknown Users *New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin (Melon Energy Arms) **Takatora Kureshima (Episodes 12-14, 19-20, Gaim Gaiden Kamen Rider Zangetsu, 22-23, Kamen Rider Taisen, 27-28, Golden Fruits Cup!, Final Stage, Movie War Full Throttle) **Mitsuzane Kureshima (Episodes 28-29, 31, 33, 35-36, 38, 40-41) *New Generation Rider Duke **Lemon Energy Arms (Episodes 14, 18-19, Gaim Gaiden Kamen Rider Zangetsu, 28, 31-32, Golden Fruits Cup!, 38-41, 43, Final Stage) **Dragon Energy Arms (Movie War Full Throttle) *New Generation Rider Sigurd (Cherry Energy Arms) (Episodes 14-15, 19, 21, 24, 27-29, 31, Golden Fruits Cup!, Final Stage) *New Generation Rider Marika (Peach Energy Arms) (Episodes 14-15, 17, Gaim Gaiden Kamen Rider Zangetsu, 22, 24, 26, 28, 30-33, 35, Golden Fruits Cup!, 39-40, 44-45, Final Stage) *"New Generation Rider" Baron (Lemon Energy Arms) (Episodes 26-29, 31-35, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, 38-42, Final Stage) *Armored Rider Gaim **Jimber Arms (Episodes 16-19, 21-22, Kamen Rider Taisen, 24-27, 29-31, 33, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, 38, 42, 45, Final Stage) **Kiwami Arms (Episodes 33, 35, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, 39, 41, 46) *New Generation Rider Tyrant (Dragon Energy Arms) (Gaim Gaiden Kamen Rider Baron) *Armored Rider Gaim Yami (Black Jimber Arms) (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Ganbarider (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRGa-Zangetsushinmelon.png|Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow KRGa-Dukelemonenergy.png|Duke Lemon Energy Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow Duke_Dragon_Energy_Arms.png|Duke Dragon Energy Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow KRGa-Sigurdcherryenergy.png|Sigurd Cherry Energy Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow KRGa-Marikapeachenergy.png|Marika Peach Energy Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow KRGa-Baronlemonenergy.png|Baron Lemon Energy Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow KRGa-Gaimjinbalemon.png|Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow KRGa-Gaimjimbercherry.png|Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow KRGaimPeach.png|Gaim Jimber Peach Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow KamenRiderTyrant.png|Tyrant Dragon Energy Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow Gaim Yami Sonic Arrow.png|Gaim Yami Black Jimber Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow Internal Finishers Like the Musou Saber, by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the and locking it in place, the user can perform either a finishing attack or an unnamed Rider Slash finishing attack. The Sonic Arrow's damage output can be further enhanced by placing a non-Energy Lockseed into its Energy Drive Bay. Melon Energy= * : Has six variations. **A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target can pierce through their body and slice it into multiple pieces before exploding. **A colorful energy slash from the blades on the bow. **A combination attack that utilizes multiple arrow shots and powerful slashes from the blades on the bow. **Shoots a volley of arrow shots. **Shoots multiple arrows. **A Melon-shaped energy slash from the blades on the bow. MelonEnergyShoot 1.0.png|Takatora's shooting ver. MELON ENERGY SLASH.png|Takatora's slash ver. Mitchy Sonic Volley.png|Mitsuzane's straight shooting ver. MitchyME ArrowRain.png|Mitsuzane's diffusion shooting ver. Double Melon E Slash.png|Mitsuzane's slash ver. |-| Lemon Energy= * : Has four variations. **A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target forms a lemon slice for a brief second before exploding. **Alternatively, if shot without fully siphoning the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed, it is simply a powerful arrow shot that Lemon pierces through the target. **A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target traps them in a Lemon-shaped sphere before they are assaulted by single arrows being fired in a row. **Duke's second Sonic Volley much like the combination of himself's Lemon Energy Squash finisher and Baron's shooting version Sonic Volley: First his Sonic Arrow shows extending, then he shoots a powerful arrow shot that Lemon pierces through the target. Duke Lemon Shoot.png|Duke's normal shooting ver. Duke SonicVolley Ver.2.png|Duke's power-up shooting ver. Lemon Energy shoot.png|Baron's shooting ver. Sonic Volley by Lemon B.png|Baron's energy ver. |-| Other= * : A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target pierces into their body, causing twin cherries to swing around and crush the target in between them until they explode upon collision. * : A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target traps them in a peach-shaped sphere before they are assaulted by multiple arrows being fired in a row. * : Baron stabs the Sonic Arrow into the ground, which then shoots a holographic banana at the target that explodes and traps it in more banana projections. * : A powerful Asian Dragon energy arrow shot that when it hits a target, crashing them with the Dragon's mouth. Large Cherry.png|Cherry Energy Peach Energy(Standard).png|Peach Energy Banana Charge chain.png|Banana Charge Dragon Fruits Sonic Volley.png|Dragon Energy Other finishing attacks *Sengoku Driver finishers **'Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash': Gaim floats into the air and spins around. Afterwards, he uses the Sonic Arrow, powered by the Orange Lockseed, to create an alternating row of lemon slices and orange slices, which appear in a line in front of the target. Gaim, powered by the Lemon Energy Lockseed, then initiates a more powerful version of Gaim's by leaping through the line of slices and passing through each one before he hits the target. **'Orange & Jimber Lemon Au Lait': Gaim fuels all the energy from the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he executes a spinning lemon projectile slash on the target. *Sengoku Driver + Sonic Arrow finishers **'Orange Squash + Lemon Energy': Gaim pulls the Sonic Arrow back to its fullest width. All the energy then pools into the arrowhead of the Sonic Arrow, making an alternating row of orange slices and lemon slices appear to form a line in front of the target. Once the charge is done, he lets go, sending a bolt of great power, fueled by the power of both the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed to pass through the line of slices, slamming into the target. Alternatively, if the target is within a close-quarters radius, the alternating row of slices will not appear. *Genesis Driver finishers **'Slashing Version': The user fuels all the energy from the Energy Lockseed into their body, which is then converted into their Sonic Arrow before they slash the target. Baron's Lemon Energy has two variations; one is a 360 degree circle slash for multiple targets, while the other is a straight slash for a single target. Zangetsu Shin's Melon Energy Squash also has Long range version and Close range versions. ***'Lemon Energy Squash' ***'Peach Energy Squash' ***'Melon Energy Squash' ***'Cherry Energy Squash' ***'Dragon Fruits Energy Squash' **'Shooting Version': The user fuels all the energy from the Energy Lockseed into their body, which is then converted into their Sonic Arrow before they shoot the target. Duke's Lemon Energy Squash is a unique one; creating multiple illusions of himself that surround the target before he executes his Sonic Arrow's standard Lemon Energy-like finishing attack. The Sonic Arrow also extends when he executes the shooting. Jimber Lemon= Burai Kick.jpeg|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash Citron slash.png|Orange & Jimber Lemon Au Lait CitronSonicVolley.jpg|Orange Squash + Lemon Energy |-| Lemon Energy= Duke LES Step1.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Step 1, Duke's illusion attack) Duke LES Step2.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Step2, Duke's shooting attack) LemonEnergySquash.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Baron's circle slash ver.) LE Squash without Lemon pieces.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Baron's straight slash ver.) |-| Melon Energy= Mitchy Melon Energy Slash.png|Melon Energy Squash (Close range slash ver.) MelonEnergySquash LongRange.png|Melon Energy Squash (Long range slash ver.) |-| Peach Energy= Peach Energy slash.png|Peach Energy Squash |-| Dragon Fruits Energy= Melon Musou Zan + DFE Squash.png|Dragon Fruits Energy Squash Variants *A Black version of the Sonic Arrow is wielded by Kamen Rider Dictator while in Zakuro Arms. Notes *The Sonic Arrow's way of acting as a dual weapon is similar to Chalice's Chalice Arrow. **Both weapons also have a slot to insert a device into in order to increase their attack power (Energy Lockseed in Sonic Arrow, Chalice Rouzer in Chalice Arrow). *The Sonic Arrow has the most users compared to other Arms Weapons, with a total of six different suits and seven different characters. **This is due to the fact that Energy Lockseeds grant the user with so much power that it sacrifices the ability to summon a normal Arms Weapon. The only exception to this is the nut-themed Energy Lockseeds like Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed, which instead equips the user with an upgraded version of the Kagematsu, and the Marron Energy Lockseed which instead equips the user with the Marron Bombers, either when being used to create a Jimber Arms form or used the full equipped Genesis Driver itself. *Unique to all Riders who wield the Sonic Arrow, Baron wields his in a reverse grip, with the Lockseed Bay slot below his hand rather than above it. *Unlike Energy Lockseeds being incompatible with the Sengoku Driver on their own, normal Lockseeds can be used in this weapon. Category:Bows & Arrows Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arms Weapons Category:Dual Weapon